Havenfall Bookkeeping
HF 001: Night on the Town HF 002: The Filthy Underbelly *Anna: +400 g *Creed: +400 g *Hank: +400 g *Quill: +400 g *Rune: +400 g *Group: 0 HF 003: Assembling the Team *Anna: +150 g *Creed: +150 g *Hank: +150 g *Quill: +150 g *Rune: +1 Taeral staff; +150 g *Group: +10,000 g HF 004: Getting to Know the Neighbors *Group: -2,000 g to contractors (5,100 total price agreed on_ HF 005: A Black Affair HF 006: Watchers in the Library *Creed: +2 nothic eyes *Rune: +Taeral's textbooks HF 007: Something Sold, Something New *Creed: -2 nothic eyes; +160g for them from Darksbane vendor *Rune: +40g from nothic eye sale; -20g to child hoodlum *Group: Fruit and veggies! HF 008: New Sprouting Danger * Hank: -60g for shield and armor HF 009: The Tree HF 010: Answers (Mostly) *Creed: +1 big red egg. *Rune: -1 big red egg. HF 011: Unexpected Arrivals * Hank: -.04g for drink * Quill: -.04g for drink, +2g for music * Rune: -.04g for drink HF 011.5: Night Shopping * Creed: -1 creepy Undercommon book * Quill: +1 creepy Undercommon book * Rune: -6 g for robes * Group: -1,000 gold for 2 beds HF 012: The Stonefoot Twins * Anna: -1 pair of nonfunctioning wings, +2 heal potions * Creed: +2 heal potions * Hank: +1 thunderwave bottle, +2 heal potions * Quill: +1 mysterious vial with thing floating in it, +1 bardic book of stories, +2 heal potions * Rune: +3 mystery potions, +2 heal potions * Group: +1 vocal change necklace HF 013: The Aftermath * Hank: +1 Martin's journal * Group: +1 Martin's soul transference notes HF 014: Deals and Dangers HF 015: Signs and Portents * Creed: -4 g for freezees and map; +1 map of surrounding area * Hank: -2 g for freezees and corn dog; +1 set of fae court wear * Quill: +1 set of fae court wear * Rune: +1 set of fae court wear HF 015.5: The Winter Queen * Quill: +1 black wedding dress, +1 ring of elf illusion HF 016: Gathering the Pieces * Anna: -10 g for banquet * Creed: -10 g for banquet * Hank: -10 g for banquet * Quill: -10 g for banquet * Rune: -10 g for banquet * Group: -30 g for Tiprus, Belza and Lyv's banquet HF 017: A Day of Rest * Creed: -1 g for cloak repair, -1 book that was stolen, -6 for mattress repair * Group: +1 evil-cleansing box from Belkiss; -53g for clothes for everyone HF 018: What Did I Miss * Hank: -1 thunderwave vial HF 019: D&D: Drink and Degeneracy * Group: +1 cigar case with "wishes" label HF 019.5: Pillow Talk HF 020: The Stakeout * Hank: -20 g for 1-time use disguise gadget, +1 disguise gadget, -1 disguise gadget (used), +1 Dragon Festival flyer HF 021: What Comes Next * Creed: +2 disguise pins, +some blue krrf HF 022: The Gift * Anna: +1 halo * Quill: +1 wide-brimmed black hat, from Lyv * Rune: -100 gp for identify spell * Group: -50 g to Lyv, +1 cape of elvenkind HF 023: The Test * Anna: +1 orange egg